Ultrasonic probes are known from WO2005/050617, US 2013/047729 A1 and FR2930642.
In the case of an object comprising a non-planar or rough surface, it is necessary to correct the delay laws depending on the profile of the surface. To do this, it is possible to provide the ultrasonic probe with a profilometer able to determine the profile of the surface for correcting the delay laws depending on the determined profile, as in WO2005/050617.